Hate Doesn't Describe Us
by Cygrus
Summary: When Canada isn't positive that Prussia's feelings are true, he decides to confront him about it.


**I know, I know. I should be writing new chapters for _'Cheap Bottles Of Wine'_. I'll ge to those later, I promise.**

**But when I saw the picture 'Oh I'm Sorry...' by Pusija on deviantArt, I just knew I had to write something based off of it.**

**Seriously, it's adorable. Look at it!**

**http: / prusija. deviantart. com /art /oh-i-m-sorry-245527448**

**Isn't it awesome? Yes, yes it is. **

**Enjoy this little one-shot.**

* * *

><p>The meeting room was incredibly noisy, per usual. England arguing with a laughing America while threatening to severely injure France. Spain trying to embrace an angered and flustered Romano. Russia thoroughly frightening Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia. As much as all this annoyed Canada, he honestly wished he could be part of all the chaos. Instead, he was ignored. Nothing new there.<p>

Sighing, he made his way over to his designated seat and sat down. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, observing all the other nations. His eyes scanned the area, but paused when they rested on one certain man.

Prussia was currently in an obviously heated conversation with Hungary, Germany behind him, trying to calm him down. Canada stared at the white haired man, silently willing him to take notice that he was there. It was no use though. Prussia was far too distracted at the moment.

After everyone had finally calmed down, America began the meeting, listing off his idiotic ideas. England disagreed with them like he always did, causing another argument between the two. This, of course, only led to more ruckus. Canada glanced at Prussia during it. The man looked like he struggling to not say anything. Most likely because of Germany, who sat beside him with a cold glare. Canada couldn't help but chuckle at it. Prussia was awfully cute when he was like that. Not that Canada could actually tell him this.

Prussia and Canada have been together for three months.

Well, Prussia would tell Canada they are, but in truth, he had yet to live up to their relationship. Sure, they spent plenty of time together when they both had the chance. But only if they were alone. Sure, they would hold hands. But only if they were alone. They had never even kissed before.

When the two would hang out in public, Canada would try to grab hold of Prussia's hand, but the other man would always shy away from it and then make sure not to look at Canada for a few minutes. Whenever Prussia gained an attitude like that, Canada went back to feeling lonely. And Prussia had told him, when he had asked him out, that he would get rid of that lonely feeling. Canada's heart had swelled upon hearing this commitment.

But now, there was almost no romantic interaction between the two of them. And this upset Canada greatly, since he held a deep affection for Prussia. He wanted to be hugged by him. He wanted to holds hands with him. He wanted him to say "I love you." He wanted to be kissed by him.

Canada paused, blushing deeply. Yes, to be kissed by him. He wanted that. But deep down, he felt it would never happen. It was almost as if Prussia hated him.

Hated?

No, that couldn't be it. If Prussia hated him, he would of never asked him out in the first place. Perhaps Canada had done something wrong that upset Prussia? Was there something wrong with him in general? Canada couldn't help but wonder on all the different possibilities. His thought train stopped though when he saw Prussia stand from his seat, say something to Germany, then leave the room. After he did, Germany stood and attempted to break apart the bickering.

_'This is my chance! I have to confront him!'_ Canada thought, jumping from his seat and going towards the door, not bothering to excuse himself. He pushed the door open and went through it, causing a somewhat loud noise, startling Prussia, who stood a few feet in front of him. He turned around to face Canada and immediately grinned.

"Canada!" he chimed as Canada walked towards him, his face serious.

"Prussia, can I talk to you?" the Canadian questioned, not smiling. Prussia frowned, a bit worried by this question. He had always heard this isn't what you wanted to hear from your lover.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. What did you want to talk about?" Prussia's heart beat. Canada didn't usually look this serious. And his eyes seemed upset.

"About...about us," Canada answered after a small pause.

Well shit.

"Y-yeah? What about us?" Prussia choked out, feeling a cold sweat come over him. Canada glanced away and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wore a nervous expression.

"D-do you..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish his question.

"Do I...?" Prussia repeated. Canada breathed in deeply and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Do you hate me?" Prussia froze, staring at him. Canada stared back before his face softened and became almost fearful. Had he just ruined their relationship?

"N-never mind! Forget I asked that!" he exclaimed, quickly turning away, attempting heading back to the meeting room. He didn't make it though, for Prussia had grabbed his wrist and was now pulling him down a hallway to somewhere far from the meeting. Canada yelped in surprise at being dragged along.

Prussia turned a corner, and before Canada knew it, he was pinned against a wall, Prussia staring down at him.

"P-Prussia?" he stammered, wanting to questions the mans actions, but his throat had gone dry.

"Hate you?" Canada blinked. "Why the hell would I hate you? We're DATING. I don't think that means I hate you, Canada."

"You say that, but what have you done to prove it?" Canada asked, lowering his face to where Prussia couldn't see it. "You do nothing to prove that you love me, even though we're dating!" He wanted to cry, but held his ground. He jerked his wrists away from Prussia's grasp and grabbed the front of the other man's shirt. Prussia's eyes widened, confused as to what he meant. "We never do anything romantic. Prussia, we've been together for three months. Is it wrong that I expected a bit more out of a relationship with you?" Canada took a deep breath before continuing. "When we're in public, if I try to do anything, you don't comply. Are you ashamed to be with me like this? If you are, just tell me. I'll get over it, I swear." He sniffed, trying to keep tears from spilling over.

Prussia stared at him, feeling shocked and guilty over these words. When he heard a small sob escape the blond's lips, his eyes softened and he placed a hand on top of Canada's head, ruffling his hair. Canada glanced up at him, noticing Prussia had an apologizing smile. And before he knew it, he was being embraced by the slightly larger man.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to make you feel that way," Prussia told him, tightening his grip on Canada. The blond was frozen, but he eventually melted against the Prussian, wrapping his arms around the man's back and closing his eyes. "It's just...well, you see, you're kinda my first relationship." This shocked Canada. Sure, he knew Prussia never really had any alliances through marriage, but he had expected the man to at least of had someone he liked before. "I was never big on love and all that jazz. Actually, I always thought it was a waste of time. For losers. You know, losers like Austria." Canada laughed at this comment, aware of the strained relationship the two harbored. One question remained on his mind though.

"And what made you change that way of thinking?" he asked, pulling away to look at Prussia, who blushed at the question. He looked away, a nervous smile on his face. He finally coughed and put on as serious an expression as he could, staring straight into Canada's violet eyes.

"You." Canada blinked a few times before the answer finally sunk in. A deep blush tinted his cheeks.

"Huh?"

"D-don't make me repeat it! You made me change my mind!" Prussia exclaimed, fairly flustered by now.

"But why?"

"B-Because you think I'm awesome! And, uh, and you're nice, funny and, um, cute too..." Prussia trailed off, puffing his cheeks up and glancing away. "And that made me like you and stuff. I'm just not used to relationship things."

"Y-you could of told me earlier," Canada told him, the blush darkening.

"But that would be embarrassing and un-awesome!" Prussia retorted. Canada sighed, then gave him a tiny smile. "You're just going to have to help me with it and stuff, alright? I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I didn't mean to. I'll never hate you, Canada. I, uh, I...I love you, alright?" He looked away from Canada again, pouting, his cheeks red.

Canada's heart had skipped a beat when he heard those words. That was the first time Prussia had said that to him. And God, did it feel good. Prussia loved him, and he loved Prussia, and right now, Canada REALLY wanted to kiss him. So he leaned in and closed his eyes, pursing his lips in the process. Prussia looked back to him and stared for a moment, then realized what he was supposed to do. He placed his hands on Canada's cheeks, startling the blond and causing him to open his eyes. Prussia merely smirked.

He sealed the distance between them, their lips fitting together perfectly. Canada kept his eyes open, shocked, but slowly closed them, digging his hands into the sleeves of Prussia's shirt and kissing back.

Soon, though, Canada began to feel the need for air, so he lightly tapped Prussia's arm with his hand. Prussia paid him no mind, for he was enjoying the feel of Canada's lips. Canada hit his arm a bit harder. Once again, no response. Another few hits to no avail. Finally, Canada gave him one large slap to the arm, and Prussia immediately pulled back and held the pained area.

"W-what was that for!" he exclaimed, disappointed at the sudden loss of kissing.

"Y-you're supposed to let me breathe!" Canada replied, gasping for air. Prussia blinked a few times, then grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Wasn't that kiss awesome?"

"You're going to make me answer that?" Canada asked, not wanting to give a response to such a strange and embarrassing question. Prussia made a small whining noise, which could be translated into a yes. Canada sighed, then nodded. Prussia grinned and pulled the smaller man into another hug, pressing their foreheads together. Canada couldn't help but smile. Prussia's grin was awfully contagious.

* * *

><p>When the meeting ended, Prussia was the first out of the room. He had never liked meetings. He paused outside the door, watching different people pass when he saw Canada. He rushed over to him and took hold of the blond's hand, squeezing it. Canada looked at him, then smiled. He intertwined their fingers and pressed their arms together, keeping up with Prussia's pace. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to.<p>

All they needed was each other.

* * *

><p><strong>WHY DO I WRITE SO MUCH CHEESE?<strong>

**WHY?**

**Oh yeah, because I like it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little thing. Make sure to visit the awesome picture, too, got it?**

**Reviews are awesome.**

**Also, I don't know why Prussia was at a modern meeting. Let's call him East Germany. I approve of that theory.**


End file.
